


Just Partners?

by google_whovian



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Almost Human 0106, Drabble, Gotta write fast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you two a couple?” Darren asked raising an eyebrow as he leaned between the seats of John's police car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Partners?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes.

“Are you two a couple?” Darren asked raising an eyebrow as he leaned between the seats of John's police car.

John choked on his coffee and coughed harshly, beating his fist on his chest. “F-Fuck, a couple?” John repeated looking at Darren in the rearview mirror.

Dorian chuckled. “Well it depends how you specifically define a cou-”

“No we’re not a couple.” John cut in with a stern voice. “Dorian and I are simply partners, nothing more.”

Darren smiled and looked between the two. “Hey man, I didn’t mean to offend you but that isn’t what Dorian is saying.” He laughed, now looking at his clone.

John looked between the two, both of their circuits on the sides of their face lighting up blue and gold. The detective scoffed looking between the road and Dorian. “Are...Are you two talking about me?”

Dorian cracked a smile and Darren suddenly erupted in laughter. John growled and swerved off the road, the second DRN unexpectedly being pulled to the left side of the car.

John pulled into a parking lot and parked, turning his attention between Darren and Dorian. “Listen you two, I don’t know what you’re saying about me but you better quit. I’m the one driving an-”

The car suddenly lurched forward a foot and John instinctively whipped around and grabbed the steering wheel. “Fuck!”

Dorian smirked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I can drive too.” He said tilting his head.

The car lunged again and John tensed. “I can drive three.” Darren added with a cheeky grin.

John groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “I'm in hell.”

“Tell me about it.” Dorian muttered, rolling his eyes at his partner.

Darren looked between the two with a simple expression. “You two should get together, ya’ know? You both have this, chemistry together. It’s really heartwarming man.”

“Say ‘man’ one more damn time I swear to god.” John said pointing a finger at him. He decided to ignore the heartwarming comment.

“I’m just saying you two look like a good couple.” He repeated putting his hands in the air in surrender.

John narrowed his eyes at Darren through the rearview mirror. “You two look good together, how does that sound, huh?”

Both DRNs cringed. Dorian shook his head making a disgusted face. “That is so wrong, we’re like cousins!”

“Yeah man, that’s all types of wrong.” Darren mumbled shaking his head also.

John groaned and pulled off again. “You know what’s wrong? Being double-teamed by two Dorians.”

“I’m Darren.”

“You’re annoying.” John responded.

“Hey all I said was that you two look cute together!” Darren argued.

“Thank you.” Dorian said smiling warmly.

John shook his head. “No thank you.”

“You may be saying that but your pulse says otherwise.” Both DRNs said simultaneously.

John glanced at Dorian and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write better shit later. Trust me.


End file.
